The Simpsons: Number WABF08 Credits (2017)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Executive Producers Matt Selman John Frink Co- Executive Producers J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Rob LaZibnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Dan Vebber Ryan Koh Supervising Producer Larina Jean Anderson Consulting Producers Dan Castellaneta Dan Greaney Tim Long Carolyn Omine Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Consultant Producer David Silverman Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Ron Zimmerman Directed by Steven Dean Moore Executive Producers Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Magnus Carlsen Seth Green Patton Oswalt Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Chris Edgerly Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romano Animation Executive Producers John Hyde Jon F. Vein John Bush Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Navilvansky Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Casting by Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S. Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistants to the Producers Nick DeTolly Daniel Furlong Juliet Kaufman Nadine Mahasneh Rachel Wiegman Robot Chicken Couch Gag 2 Animation by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Director Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Lead Animation Timer Ray Claffey Additional Timers Douglas Gallery Richard Gasparian Robert Ingram Larry Smith Second Unit Director Lance Kramer Retake Director K.C. Johnson Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Lilia Martinez Stephen Reis Cyndi Tang Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Lynna Blankenship Daniel Chiu Sean Coons Jabu Henderson Jeffrey A. Mertz Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Charles Ragins Lance Wilder Character Design Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Shannon O'Connor Carlos Ortega Joe Wack Matt Greoning Sam Simon Prop Design Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin N. Moore Tommy Tejeda Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Oscar Pangestu Kamoon Song Character Layout Jung A Anderson Greg Checketts Caroline Cruikshank Gabriel DeFrancesco Manny DeGuzman Matthew Herbert Sooan Kim Eric Koenig Davy Lauterbach Ely Lester Debbie Martin Tanja Majerus Drew McPhail Jennifer Moeller Chance Raspberry Ryan Rivette Rick Salonga Shane Sowell Lead Background Layout Gerald Clifford Rey Background Layout Geoffrey Anderson Andy Chen Ralph Delgado Sam Ho Trevor Johnson John Liu Steve Pilapil Rene Vega George Villaflor CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlene Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Eli Baiser Dominique Blaskovich Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Benjamin Morse Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deidred Creed Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation IT Support Ché Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Renneggrbe Animation Production Lead Coordinators Robert Brunette Katherine Seibert Animation Production Coordinators Edu Black Sam Grinberg Nikki Isordia Andrew J. Lee Ross McAlpine James McKinnie Helidoro Salvatierra Brandon Michael Spear Brittney Anne Vasquez Angela Wixtrom Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Minni Clark Margaret Glaser Ronald McNutt Rio Sakurai Jody Singleton Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Thorne Jesse Torres Jr. The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #WABF08 COPYRIGHT ©2017 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Greoning Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Century Fox Television Category:Gracie Films Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:20th Century Fox Television